Shawn's Awakening
by we-are-not-soldiers
Summary: Shawn has been having some weird dreams, this one narrated by Tony Cox, and it all leads up to them coming true when the whole of Santa Barbara is swallowed by darkness. It's up to Shawn and Gus to save the day! Mild language. Should I continue?


**Author's Note**

**Oh my gosh...it's Christmas Day! And I got an iPad :) *Sorry, had to put that out there* ANYWAY, I have no IDEA what I want to do to this story. For starters, I don't know if I should just make it a Psych fic or cross it over with what I was originally planning to cross it over with. I'll leave that up to you guys to decide. I know I'll probably continue it... but whatever. Vote in your review if you must!**

**I've gotta give credit to my bro, who loves what I'm strongly basing this off of *KINGDOM HEARTS (Disney video game xD there have been weirder things that he wants me to do)* but I thought it was a great/out of the world idea, so I'm gonna do it. For my brother's sake. I mean, it's Xmas, people.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Psych. And for the hell of it, I don't own Kingdom Hearts, either.**

**Enjoy the show.**

**

* * *

**

Shawn groaned as he opened his weak, greenish-hazel eyes. Well, that's what color he called them anyway. The color varied on the light, according to his best friend Gus, and right now, they actually seemed blue in the brightly colored light that glowed from the stained-glass floor beneath him.

Shawn slowly stood, squinted his eyes from the distant, throbbing ache in the back of his head. He looked up, seeing that everything but the floor was pitch black and whistled.

"Man...some weird dream this turned out to be." He almost jumped when a voice echoed in his head.

So much to do, so little time...

Take your time.

Don't be afraid.

Shawn snorted. "'Don't be afraid.' Of what?"

There was a sigh, and a sudden poof beside him. Shawn gasped.

"O-Oh my God...you're Tony Cox! From Friday! Dude, that's like, my favorite movie!"

And yes, Shawn Spencer, in his middle to late thirties, still used the terms 'dude', 'like', 'awesome', and, on the rare occasion, 'chillax'.

"Kiss my rock-hard, bubba-lovin' ass!" Tony snapped at him. "Unfortunately, you made me change my voice to normal and made me come out of your dumbass brain and physically tell you what to do. You think I'm happy with you?"

Shawn was unaffected by the man's unhappy tone. "No, I think you're pissed."

"Well, I'm glad my feelings didn't take too long with you. Now, look on the floor. Tell me what you see."

Shawn looked down at the stained-glass floor and swallowed. There he was on the eastern side of the circular platform in the clothes he was currently wearing (a red-and-blue plaid shirt with his favorite jeans and his psyched-out black leather shoes with electric blue laces) curled up in what seemed to be a fetal position, his eyes closed with a strange weapon in his right hand, which couldn't be seen very well because his body was hiding it. The actual platform was mostly green with some yellow, and in six of the circles were the faces of the people he cared for the most:

Burton "Gus" Guster, his best friend.

Juliet O'Hara, his girlfriend.

Henry Spencer, his dad.

Maddie Spencer, his mom.

Carlton Lassiter, a detective and Juliet's partner.

And Karen Vick, the chief of the Santa Barbara Police Department.

The background of the platform was a cartoon-like illustration of an overhead view of Santa Barbara.

Shawn then explained all this to Tony in the simplest way possible.

"There's me with an awesome key-looking stick in my hand, and there's Gus, Jules, Dad, Mom, Lassie, and the Chief... and then there's my hometown in the background."

"And what's your hometown?"

"Santa Barbara."

"Good, at least we know you're not too stupid." Tony then walked in front of him. "Okay, Spence, most of this stuff's gonna sound creepy to you, but I'm gonna have to explain it since you're such a dumbass, 'kay?"

Shawn nodded. "Okie dokie."

Tony sighed, and then spoke, his words sounding extremely creepy indeed. "The door is still shut. Now, step forward. Can you do it?"

Shawn stared at him. "Was that a serious question?"

"Just do it, there's only fifteen minutes in a dream."

Shawn took a step forward, looking over at Tony. "Happy?"

"Yeah, you're doing pretty good." Three pedestals appeared around him, one with a sword, a staff, and a shield, each one bearing Mickey Mouse's head on it one way or another. "Power sleeps within you. If you give it form, it will give you strength."

At the word 'strength', Shawn's eyes flicked over in the sword's direction.

"Choose well."

Shawn headed over to the sword, a kid-like grin spreading across his face as he held it in his hands.

"The power of the warrior. Is this the power you seek?"

Shawn gripped it in his hands, swinging it for a little test. "Yeah, I'm with this dude." The sword suddenly disappeared in his hands.

"Now, what will you give up in exchange?"

"What do you mean 'in exchange'?"

"It's just what it means," Tony replied. "You pick one, you lose one."

Shawn looked from the staff to the shield and headed towards the staff.

"The power of the magician. Is this the-"

"Yep, yeah. Didn't even have to ask."

Tony sighed, and the staff seemed to evaporate in Shawn's hands instead of disappear. "Your path is set. You've chosen the power of the warrior. You've given up the power of the magician. Is this the path you seek?"

Shawn nodded, and Tony smiled.

"See you in a few." Tony disappeared in a poof, and Shawn looked around wildly.

"Wait! I can't magically teleport like you can!" Shawn paused. _Maybe I should've been a back-up magician after all..._

The platform beneath him suddenly shattered, and he screamed like a girl as he fell head-first into the darkness below.

Shawn opened his eyes just as he landed on his feet at a different platform. This one was much different; it was of Gus with a dark blue and purple background, lightning strikes surrounding. Shawn's face and Gus's sister, mom, dad, uncle, and a few others surrounded Gus, and Shawn noticed that his best friend was holding a staff-like weapon.

"You've gained the power to fight." Tony's voice made Shawn jump, and the short black man stepped out of the shadows, the key-like weapon from Shawn's platform in his hands and being presented to him. "Here. You'll find out what it is later on."

Shawn took the weapon and examined it carefully. The long 'blade' was brown and wood looking, with green, leaf-like teeth sticking out from the top. At the bottom was a round hilt, and on each side of the brown handle was engraved the classic green logo of none other than Psych, Shawn and Gus's 'Private Psychic Detective Agency', which was outlined in gold. From the bottom hung a silk, green string with a small, metal pineapple attached to it.

"Now that I can really see it... I don't like it anymore."

"Too bad," Tony snapped. "It is as it is. It's made of your strongest memories: Psych and your favorite fruit. The wood represents the boardwalk outside your office, and the leaf teeth represent the palm trees in Santa Barbara."

Shawn looked at it again and sighed. "I still like the sword more."

"Don't make me slap you, son."

"Okay, okay!" said Shawn quickly, getting into his defensive stance. Tony couldn't help but chuckle.

"If that's your battle stance, you are screwed."

Shawn examined the way that he was now standing. "What's wrong with Jackie Chan's karate stance?"

"Nothing, if you wanna get your ass whipped. Try another pose and I'll get on with it."

Shawn stood like a soldier, and Tony nodded approvingly.

"There will be times when you have to fight," he said as ant-like shadow things appeared from the ground. "Keep your light burning strong."

Shawn squinted at them before charging right through one of them. It disappeared, along with the others, and a couple of green orbs dropped on the ground.

"What were they?"

"They're called Shadows. You'll get an real explanation later on."

"Then what's that?" Shawn pointed at a green orb. "Shadow crap?"

"No. Health orbs. Well, the green ones do, anyway. Yellow and blue ones represent munny. But not cash. Munny. As in m-u-double n-y. Universal stuff that you pay for things you'll need with."

"'Kay. I think I'm getting the whole 'difference between money and munny' thing."

"Good, 'cause I would've been as pissed as a bumblebee if you hadn't have processed that through your pea-sized brain."

Shawn's feet suddenly sank through a dark cloud that started spreading across the platform, and Shawn looked up at Tony. "Dude, what's happening?"

"Would you stop freaking out? I'll see you in a minute."

Shawn almost yelped when the darkness suddenly covered him completely. He squirmed, trying to 'swim' his way out as if he were underwater, and finally the darkness around him faded away, revealing Tony to be standing a few feet away from him.

"I told you not to freak out. What happened? You freaked out."

"Tony! Chill, man!" Shawn said as he stood up. He looked at the platform beneath his feet, which revealed Juliet in a beautiful purple dress, holding a rose with a red and orange coloring surrounding her. "Wow. Jules looks sexy on a stained-glass floor."

Tony nodded. "I gotta agree with you there."

Shawn turned around, seeing that his shadow was gradually growing larger and larger.

"The closer you get to light, the greater your shadow becomes," said Tony.

Shawn's eyes widened as his shadow grew out of the ground and became an enormous, dark giant. It pinned him down to the floor with one clawed hand and started nearing its face towards him. "This is extremely awkward for me right now!" he yelled at Tony, a desperate-to-get-away tone in his voice.

_"Don't be afraid," Tony reminded him calmly. "You hold the mightiest weapon of all."_

_Shawn's body was suddenly covered with darkness, and he looked to Tony for help._

_"So don't forget..."_

_Shawn shut his eyes tight, and words appeared across his closed eyelids._

_You are the one who will open the door._

_

* * *

_

"Shawn! Shawn!" a voice yelled. Shawn slowly opened his eyes just as something hard slammed into the back of his head.

"Ow!" Shawn looked up, seeing Gus and Juliet standing in front of the desk he had been unconscious on. "What happened? Where am I?"

"You're in the police station, idiot," Gus scolded.

"You fell asleep during Lassiter's lecture," Juliet told him. She patted him on the head. "Sorry...I kinda...had to use...something to wake you up."

Shawn's eyes slid over to the object that had _really_ given him a wake-up call: the Holy Bible.

"Jules! You can't just murder the back of my head with a Bible!"

"I'm sorry! I thought you were in a coma!"

"In the middle of a lecture?"

There was a pause, and Juliet shrugged in a simple defense. "You never know."

Shawn stood up from the desk and stretched. "Well, that sure was one hell of a dream."

"What did you dream about?" Juliet asked curiously.

"Honestly...I don't know. But, I do know that Tony Cox was helping me out." Shawn swallowed, thinking of what Tony would've said if he had heard him.

"Tony Cox?" Gus repeated. "Gosh, Shawn, you've been watching too much of _Friday_."

"No doubt about that, buddy. _'Man, you just got knocked the f-_!'"

"What is that?" the three of them heard a nearby officer exclaim as he stared out of a window. Everyone noticed that the sky started darkening, and they all looked outside to see a large ball in the sky, sucking buildings and trees and cars and all sorts of things into it.

"Alright, everyone needs to evacuate and get somewhere safe! Detective Lassiter, Detective O'Hara, you're coming with me," the Chief ordered, and everyone scrambled.

"Wait, Jules!" Shawn called. Juliet stopped and looked back at him. "If our house is still there, is our date still on tonight?"

She smiled. "Of course." And with that, she hurried away.

Shawn sighed in relief before looking at Gus, who stared at him. "What?"

"You and your romantic love life with Juliet," Gus replied as he and Shawn hurried towards the exit. "Sometimes it really grosses me out."

The roof of the building suddenly ripped off, and there were a few screams as people started to quickly evacuate.

Shawn and Gus finally got outside just as the entire police station was sucked into the giant orb-like thing in the sky.

"Oh my God...Jules!" Shawn yelled as the police station disappeared.

"C'mon, Shawn, we gotta get out of here!" Gus yelled over the loud wind. Shawn reluctantly followed his best friend towards the Blueberry (Gus's Toyota Echo) and were about to get in when the car was suddenly lifted off the ground and sucked into the giant storm.

"Auntie Em! Auntie Em!" Shawn couldn't help but scream as to somewhat cheer him up.

"This isn't funny, Shawn!" Gus snapped. "My car just got eaten by an enormous windstorm! And so did your girlfriend!"

"Dude, stop making this entire thing worse!"

Soon enough, they were the only things left in the city.

"Wait, how come we weren't eaten?" Shawn asked.

"I don't care! Just run!" Shawn and Gus started sprinting towards Anywhereland when a huge beam of light erupted from the clouds.

"Dude, that's gotta be St. Peter!" said Shawn as they shielded their eyes from the light. "We're going to Heaven, man!"

"Don't be stupid, Shawn! We can't be dead! We would've been sucked into that thing by now!"

The light suddenly disappeared, and a weapon appeared in Shawn's hands.

It was the weapon from his dream.

"Keyblade..." the word was whispered into his ear.

Gus turned to him. "Did you hear that, too? 'Keyblade'?"

"Yeah."

"Thank God, or else I would've convinced myself that I was crazy." His eyes flicked to the weapon in Shawn's hand. "Dude, what is that?"

"Isn't it obvious? It's the Keysword of Awesomeness!"

"Keyblade," Gus corrected.

"It chose me. I'm calling it a Keysword."

"Yeah, but that creepy voice called it a Keyblade!"

"Gus, I can't do this with you right now."

A large, old-fashioned door appeared before them, and Shawn whispered, "Gus...I think that's the door."

"Obviously it's a door, Shawn."

"No, I think that's the door Tony talked about! That's the door! Dude, my dream's coming true!"

"Wait...so...Tony Cox told you in a dream about a door you're supposed to open and go through or something?"

"Yeah! I think this is what he meant!"

Gus sighed. "So, are we gonna go through it?"

"Gus, don't be ridiculous. Of course we're gonna go through it. Tony Cox practically prophesized it to me, man!"

"I doubt that's a word, Shawn," Gus told him as his best friend began opening the door. "In fact, when I-"

"Dude, I honestly don't care right now. I'm about to open a door that Tony Cox told me about!"

"Yeah, in a dream!" Gus reminded him. "Besides, what're the chances-"

"Gus, this is a huge chance for us right now. Because, if you haven't noticed, the entire city of Santa Barbara and most likely the cities surrounding it have been sucked into a weird, unidentified object that is randomly floating in the sky. C'mon, Gus. This door hasn't just appeared for nothing."

Gus was about to refuse when he noticed that Shawn was giving him puppy dog eyes. Gus sighed. "Okay, fine."

"Sweet. Let's go." Shawn finally opened the door and they headed inside.

They stepped out of the doorway and found themselves on a not-so-big island that was slowly making its way to the UFO (Unidentifiable Floating Object) in the sky.

"Great job, Shawn!" Gus yelled sarcastically. "Now we're definitely gonna die!"

Shawn swallowed, completely blocking out Gus and looking at the giant thing in front of him.

It was the giant Shadow from his dream.

Gus looked back and was silent for a few moments. "Okay, I'm outta here." He headed towards the door, and just as he was about to go through, it disappeared. "Aw, hell, no!"

"Dude, I think we have to kill it," Shawn whispered.

"Shawn, we can't kill that thing! Have you noticed how large it is? It's like Sleeping Beauty trying to defeat the dragon to kiss the prince instead of the other way around!"

Shawn stared at him for a moment. "That brings up an awkward picture in my mind." He turned back to the giant. "But, whatever. I'm gonna kill that thing anyway. I'm a big boy now, Gus." Shawn's hand gripped the Keyblade a bit tighter before racing towards it, having no clue of what to do.

Shawn quickly scanned the giant's body when he saw the orb in the center. He then glanced over at the outstretched arm that was reaching down to grab him. He leaped onto the arm and slowly made his way up to the upper arm.

"Jump for it, Shawn!" he heard Gus scream. "Jump for it!"

"Oh my God! Gus!" Shawn screamed back. "I just realized! This is like that part in _Harry Potter_ when the two guys are trying to save Henrietta from that giant troll in the girls bathroom!"

"Her name was Hermione, Shawn!" Gus responded loudly. "Now, quick! Jump for it!"

Shawn nodded, trying to mentally calm himself down before taking the largest leap in his life, striking the giant right through the chest. It made no sound, but began collapsing towards the sand below itself. Shawn screamed as he came toppling down with the giant and landed on the ground.

Gus's jaw dropped. "Oh my gosh...Shawn!" His whisper transitioned quickly into a yell as he raced over to his best friend. "Shawn, are you okay? Answer me!"

Shawn opened his eyes. "Gus...if I die...I just wanted to let you know...that I was the one who ate your Girl Scout cookies," he admitted, and Gus glared at him.

"I knew it was you, you son of a-"

The island suddenly jolted, and Shawn and Gus both stared at the UFO and screamed louder and more girl-like than they had ever screamed before. The UFO had finally 'eaten' them and the rest of Santa Barbara.

It was a tragic ending.

...Or was it?

* * *

**BWAH HA HA HA... to continue or not to continue...that is the question. REVIEWS PLEASE.**

**BTW: I just realized how many 'religious references' I made. I hope that didn't offend anyone... :l**


End file.
